President Roland Jefferson
President Roland Hutherford Jefferson is the 36th and current President and Commander-In-Chief of the Confederacy of Welas. He was previously a Senator for the Wilgarek Province, serving from 2002 until he resigned following his election to the Presidency in 2010. Born in Mauchler, Wilgarek, Jefferson attended Willemsburg University, where he received a doctorate in law. He served as a prosecuting attorney until his appointment to the office of district attorney, where he served for thirteen years before running for Senatorial office. He was elected as Senator of the Wilgarek Province in 2002. As president, Jefferson has signed civil rights legislation in the form of the Freedom of Sexuality Act, which clearly defined marriage as the legal joining of two consenting adults in matrimony, and the Protection of Privacy Act, which prevents Confederate intelligence services to monitor a Confederate citizen without consent or legal warrant. His liberal stance on civil rights and his strong nationalistic spirit have made him a particularly popular president, with presidential approval ratings higher than any other president in the past two decades. Early Life and Career Roland Jefferson was born at St. Robisson Hostpital in Mauchler, Wilgarek, a suburb of Willemsburg. His father, Stanley Jefferson II, was an associate for a major law firm in Willemsburg. His mother was an anthropologist working with Willemsburg University's Department of Anthropological Studies. Education and Military Career Jefferson began his formal education at Agnes Dae Elementary School in his hometown of Mauchler. He then attended Crysler Academy in Willemsburg, where he held several leadership positions, including being president of his senior class and chairman of the student government board. Upon graduating from Crysler Academy, Jefferson enrolled in the Confederate Naval Academy in the Caora Province. He graduated 23rd in a class of 525 and was assigned to the CSS Arlenas, a Confederate Navy aircraft carrier. He served aboard the Arlenas with distiction and was honorably discharged from Naval Service in 1971. After his discharge, Jefferson followed in his father's footsteps and attended Willemsburg University, obtaining a doctorate degree in Law. During his years at the university, he met the former Fern Adamswell, who would become his wife in 1979. Legal Career He served as a prosecuting attorney in Willemsburg from 1983-1989. In 1989 he was appointed to the position of District Attorney for the Wilgarek province. He served 13 years as District Attorney, and during that time the DA's Office in the capital went through a major overhaul, reorganizing and consolidating a multitude of fragmented sub-offices, making the Wilgarek legal system considerably more efficient, effectively saving Confederate taxpayers approximately 11 million alacels a year. During this time, Jefferson also made an effort to modernize the office, forming the Cybercrimes Unit, Cold Case DNA Analysis Unit, Special Victims Unit, and the Public Integrity Unit. Notable Cases During Jefferson's career, he prosecuted many high-profile cases, including the sentencing of a serial murder-rapist to 325 years in a maximum security off-shore penal facility, sentencing the killer of three elementary school age children to execution by electric chair, and the sentencing of former Wilgarek governor Alfred Garney to 10 years in prison for corruption. Confederate Senator, 2002-2010 Encouraged by his political associates, Jefferson ran for Confederate Senator of Wilgarek in the 2001 election. He won the election, defeating incumbent Patricia Moore, and was sworn into office in January 2002. Legislation Jefferson's voting record was distinctly conservative, with the exception of civil rights issues, in which he was strongly in favor of equal-rights legislation, including voting in favor of the Freedom of Sexuality Act and the Protection of Privacy act, both of which were very hotly debated and toxic bills, but Jefferson refused to be cowed by negative media. He was quoted in response to questions regarding conservative protests to the Freedom of Sexuality Act as saying "I am in office to represent and protect the interests and rights of every last one of my constituents. I would as soon knock the snot out of any man who wanted to prevent one of my homosexual constituents from leading a fulfilling married life as I would one that tried to do the same to me." Presidency Jefferson announced his candidacy for President of the Confederacy of Welas on March 3rd, 2009, in a small press conference called in front of his home just outside of Willemsburg. Jefferson stated that he was persuaded to run for office by a group of students from Willemsburg with whom he had spoken with after an alumnus speech at Willemsburg University over political integrity. The students made it clear to Jefferson that he "would best be able to further the causes he believed would better his country if he was at the helm." The inauguration of Roland Jefferson as the 36th President of the Confederacy of Welas took place on January 5th, 2002. During his presidency, Jefferson has advocated for a wide variety of legislation, especially concerning civil rights issues and the modernization of the Confederate Military. He has sponsored several new national security bills as well, including the Strategic Intelligence Act, which provided funding for classified government intelligence-gathering services, and the Terrorist Combatant Act, which redefined enemy combatant laws to include violent domestic terrorists for legal engagement by Confederate military and police forces. Assassination Attempt Following his support of the Freedom of Sexuality Act, President Jefferson was targeted for assassination by a radical racial superiority group called The Welan Pure. As he was leaving the Willemsburg District Attorney's Office, three men in ski masks with automatic weapons exited a nearby van and opened fire on Jefferson and his entourage. Jefferson's security detail returned fire, with Jefferson himself drawing a concealed revolver to engage the assassins. In the aftermath of the attack, two of the assassins were confirmed dead, with the third severely injured. One of Jefferson's security detail was wounded in the fighting, but the injuries were deemed too minor to warrant hospitalization. Jefferson was not injured, but was in fact responsible for one of the confirmed terrorist kills. Category:Government Category:Leaders Category:Characters